The Sight Of Reality
by Witty Teacup
Summary: AU Feliciano Vargas has never been normal, but nothing proved this more until he got a glimpse into the future, viewing something horrible. He has no idea how he did it. But when love strikes him, he sees death, but of who he's not aware. T to be safe.


_A/n: Well, Here it is! The first chapter! I don't know where this story came from; it just popped into my mind one day. I decided to write it down. I really should be writing __Once Upon A Time__ right now but I'm not, I'm kinda at a loss on that one right now. But I'll get the next chapter up soon! Read and enjoy!_

_Paring(s): Feliciano/Ludwig, Antonio/Romano, Alfred/Arthur, Yao/Ivan, Toris/Feliks, Hercules/Kiku, etc._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

_Feliciano Vargas was never what anyone considered normal. He was quite aware of this fact. He was always too happy or seemed to mess everything up. But nothing showed this weirdness to its full potential until one week before winter break.

* * *

"Feliciano! Hurry the hell up!" Romano, Feliciano's older twin brother, yelled as he exited the classroom.

"I'll be there in a minute Fratello!" Feliciano called back. As he headed towards the door himself, he noticed a notebook atop Romano's desk. It read "Science". Feliciano sighed. The two of them had a science exam tomorrow.

"Better give it to him," the brunette murmured to himself. Feliciano picked up it up, but suddenly, an image flashed into his mind. It was Romano, blood all round him with a crashed car near the side of him. But as quickly as it came, the image faded. His hand was shaking as he stared down at the book.

"Probably nothing," the youth assured himself and proceeded to walk outside and sure enough, saw his brother at the gate.

" Ve~ you forgot this," the younger twin explained as he handed him the book. Romano grumbled and reluctantly took it.

The two began to walk home and shortly after they began, they had made it to the intersection. Cars buzzed back and forth. After moments of waiting, the light had turned green and it was safe to walk. Being adventurous, Feliciano charged out. The elder twin slowly walked after him. And that's when he heard it, the sound of that speeding car. Romano turned his head and his eyes widened. The car was heading straight for Feliciano. Romano knew he had to act. He dropped his school bag and rushed to push his brother out of the car's range. He did indeed accomplish this, only to put himself in harm's way. And the last thing he remembered was his brother's horrified face, and the unbearable pain in his left side.

* * *

No. No. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening! Feliciano was scared. Was this what he saw? Did he really see the near future? Impossible! What was he to do? He hurriedly picked up his phone and dialed 911.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they carefully took Romano away. Feliciano's heart was pounding. Was this his brother's end? No! He had to be positive about this, although it was rather hard. His hand shook as he dialed another number while waiting outside the emergency room.

"Hola, ¿quién es este?"

Antonio-nii?" Came a weak voice.

"Feli? Feli what's wrong? You sound scared," Antonio asked.

"I-it's terrible! Fratello got hit! By a car!" The Spaniard almost dropped the phone.

"Wh-what?"

"It's all my fault! I was the one who ran out! If I hadn't…if I hadn't…" the Italian choked, not able to finish.

"I don't know what to do! If Fratello doesn't make it out of this-"

"Don't say that! He'll be just fine! Think positive okay? Now, tell me what hospital you're at," Antonio instructed. Feliciano sniffed and gave him the address.

"Alright, I'll be right there," then, he hung up. But as he got into his car, all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind. _How did he get hit? Why didn't the driver of the car stop? Did he make sure the walk light was green? What was he doing in the middle of the road? _Unfortunately, he had no answers. All he could do was drive to the hospital and let time tell.

Antonio rushed into the hospital. When he asked the nurse about Romano, she pointed to a room where Feliciano was standing outside of, looking traumatized. The Spaniard quickly rushed to his side.

"Feli? I'm here now," said boy looked up. His eyes, horrified, faced stained from tears. Feliciano stared for a moment, and then slowly leaned his head on to Antonio's shoulder. He felt it get wet, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"I-it's all my fault! I know it is! I saw it happening and-and!" The Italian broke off as more tears fell.

"Shh…Feli, it's going to be okay alright,"

"No it's not! I knew he was going to get hit! I saw it all! I don't know what happened, or how, but I saw it before it happened!" Feliciano's voice was shaky.

"What do you mean you knew he was going to get hit?" Antonio questioned, concerned and confused.

"I don't know what happened, but when I left the school, he forgot his notebook. So I picked it up to bring it to him and…and I got a horrible image of him covered in blood, and a car had hit him! I was so scared when I saw it but I didn't think anything of it, and now, and now…this!" Feliciano explained. Antonio hugged him.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known that it was going to happen so soon."

"But I, but I!"

"Stop! You think you're the only one worried about him? Stop blaming yourself for events that you can't control! I want him to get out of this too! But if you keep acting like this than he might…" the Spaniard refrained from saying 'die'. The Italian nodded.

"Thank you," he breathed. For the remainder of the time, the two waited in silence. When finally the doctor came out. Feliciano and Antonio ran over.

"Well? How is he?" Antonio said eagerly.

"I'll give him one thing, he sure is a fighter," the doctor replied.

"Does that mean Fratello is ok?"

"Yes and no. He's going to live, but he needs plenty of time to recover," he confirmed. They both sighed in relief.

"That's good to know."

"Sure is."

"May we visit him?" the doctor shook his head.

"He's sleeping right now, you should wait until tomorrow."

"Alright then," Antonio said. He ushered Feliciano to follow.

"I'll drive you home," Feliciano nodded and followed him out. It didn't take long for the two to get to Feliciano's house. When they arrived, the Italian stepped out and offered a thank you before entering his home. When he stepped inside, he immediately, went to his room, offering no greeting to anyone who might be home. Feliciano plopped face first on to his bed and before he knew it, fell asleep thankful that his brother is alive.

* * *

_Woo! That was longer than anticipated! How is it so far? Also, the Spanish Antonio used is from Google so sorry if it's not translated properly. What is was supposed to say is "Hello, who is this?". Questions? Comments? Tips? They're always welcome! _


End file.
